


Welcoming Spring

by writesometimes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Aleck get away to the countryside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Spring

Spring had arrived in London. The weather was still brisk but the sun was shining, flowers were blooming, people seemed happier. Jacob was taking a well deserved break from assassin matters, at Evie's insistence of course. So, naturally, he was spending his sabbatical with Aleck.

They sat on Aleck's sofa, pondering how they would spend their next few days. Jacob was sprawled out over the sofa, feet up in Aleck's lap, shirt half unbuttoned. Aleck was slouched down, legs kicked out on the floor in front of him. 

"I could just stay like this honestly," Jacob laughed.

"It would be pleasant, but I have a feeling we'd grow bored lazing on the sofa for days," Aleck teased.

Jacob kicked his feet off Aleck's lap and sat up. "We could go somewhere!" Jacob exclaimed.

Aleck stared a moment at Jacob. "You want to go away somewhere together?" 

"Why not? Evie told me to take a few days off."

"If you really want to get away...I know an older couple who are not presently using their country home. I could ask if we could make use of it."

Jacob nodded eagerly and placed a quick kiss to Aleck's lips. "Please do," Jacob said waggling his eyebrows playfully.

****

Late afternoon the next day Jacob and Aleck were unloading luggage from a carriage in front of a lovely little country home. A slight breeze made the trees and tall grass around the property sway peacefully. The air was clean and sweet-smelling. 

"It's perfect," Jacob sighed. "I can't believe they agreed to let us use the home."

Aleck unloaded the last piece of luggage and began heading inside. "They owed me a favor of sorts," he shrugged, "I installed telegraph equipment for their business in London."

Jacob laughed heartily and followed Aleck inside. 

Although small, the home was pleasantly decorated in soft pastels and plush furnishings. There was even a decently stocked kitchen.

Jacob let out a pleased whistle. "It just keeps getting better."

Aleck chuckled and grabbed Jacob's hand. "Wait until you see the upstairs," he enthused as he lead Jacob to the second story.

It was decorated in the same pastel shades upstairs, but the furnishings were even more ornate. Aleck threw open a door to reveal a bedroom. Inside, a large four-poster bed sat in the middle of the room. Thick velvet curtains elegantly framed the windows. 

"Very nice," Jacob said, taking it all in. "Almost hate to go back downstairs now."

Aleck walked Jacob to the foot of the bed and eased him down on the over-stuffed mattress. "Who says we have to go downstairs?" he asked playfully. 

Jacob reached up and grabbed Aleck's lapels. "I like countryside Aleck very much," Jacob whispered. 

Aleck leaned forward and kissed the assassin passionately. Jacob moaned, parting his lips to allow Aleck to deepen the kiss. Aleck wasted no time and leaned himself and Jacob all the way down onto the bed. The two feverishly began working at buttons and belts. 

"This was the best idea you've ever had," Jacob laughed.

Aleck yanked at Jacob's pants. "I _am_ a genius," he replied smugly before running his hands up Jacob's bare thighs. 

Jacob threw his head back and closed his eyes, blissful grin on his face.

****

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon, painting the sky a dark rose shade, when Jacob finally stirred in the large bed. Aleck slept lightly but peacefully next to him. Jacob reached over and trailed a hand down the sleeping man's naked back. "Aleck, wake up," he whispered, rubbing circles on the small of the inventor's back. 

Aleck rolled over to face Jacob, grinning lazily, eyes still closed. "I didn't manage to tire you out?" he questioned.

Jacob chuckled. "Oh, you did. I couldn't go again if you paid me. I do seem to have worked up quite an appetite though."

Aleck groaned sleepily and began feeling around on the bed for his pants.

"I packed robes," Jacob informed happily. 

"Then let's just live in those while we're here," Aleck mumbled.

"The countryside in springtime really _agrees_ with you," Jacob laughed.

****

An hour later the two sat in the dining room enjoying a hastily prepared, but delicious, dinner. Jacob served himself another hearty helping of potatoes, a goofy smile spreading over his face.

Aleck raised an inquisitive brow. "What?"

"Well, this is the first time I've ever made love with someone and then had dinner with them in my robe. It's amusing," Jacob chuckled. 

Aleck reached over and laid his hand over Jacob's. "I'm glad we could share this cozy first together," he replied warmly.

They both began laughing loudly. It was the perfect evening.

****

After the dishes from dinner had been cleaned up, the pair retired to the sitting room. They sat curled up together on the sofa in front of the fire. Aleck nestled his head on Jacob's chest and basked in the literal glow from the fireplace.

Jacob peacefully ran his fingers through the inventor's hair. "This has been a wonderful way to _welcome spring_ ," he murmured. 

Aleck turned his head to look up at Jacob. "And just think, we have three more days here. Nothing to do but welcome spring."

A bark of laughter escaped from Jacob's throat. "Have I told you this was your best idea ever?" he asked cheekily. 

Aleck hummed happily and Jacob ducked his head to give him a soft kiss on his lips. The two dozed off not long after, cuddled together in their perfect little countryside retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> kudos make my day ♥


End file.
